


Reflected

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eyes, JFC, M/M, both of them have such pretty eyes, i just want to drown in them, pretty eyes, staring into each other's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ability to see themselves reflected is their profound bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected

Cas always said Dean's eyes were the greenest he'd ever seen, and he'd watched humanity since its beginning. He once said they reminded him of the rolling rural Irish hillsides, green and gorgeous at first glance, but a look closer and you could see the roughness formed from millennia of erosion—and it only served to make it more beautiful.

The green of Dean's eyes was a shade Cas had never seen before. It wasn't the same as the bright greens of ocean creatures. They weren't the color of grass or leaves in the forest on a spring day. Dean's eyes weren't the deep shade of seaweed or kelp. His eyes were like every shade of green combined and magnified into something so magnificent.

Cas loved Dean's eyes. In them he could see everything the hunter kept so well hidden. He could see Dean's trials and tribulations when he cried, the emotions etched into the lines expanding from the pupil. Cas could see Dean's happiness when he laughed, that time when the floating lightheartedness was shown as a light shining from within the green itself. When Dean's pupils exploded to fill his eyes, Cas could see clearly the lust or anger or fear. Lust carried a shining in the iris; anger contained a flash; fear contained a darkening.

Sometimes Cas saw himself reflected in Dean's eyes. He saw a faint blur of barely-tan that shifted slightly with his movements. He couldn't make out details, but the shape was there and could be seen. Sometimes in rare moments, Cas could see the details a little more clearly and could make out the whites of his own eyes.

Dean would never get tired of looking into Cas's eyes. They were the bluest blue in the entire universe, so clear and clean. And although it made a horrible pun, Dean said they were angelic, but there couldn't have been a better word. They were bluer than clean oceans in the glare of the sunlight. They were bluer than the sky on a warm summer afternoon. They shone with the light that Cas carried with him, not just his grace, but his own soul.

Dean could often see the changes in Cas's eyes. They were the subtle indicators of his emotions set in a stone façade. The changing tones denoted moods, the brighter they became, the happier Cas was. Dean loved being able to see what Cas felt in his eyes, it made him feel more connected to the angel.

His eyes were windows and mirrors. Dean could see through to Cas and reflect back upon himself. He could see in Cas his sadness and weariness and see the same emotions reflected. It was the profound bond Cas spoke of—the ability to see oneself in the other.

Dean had always loved Cas for who the angel was. He had always loved the awkward, rebellious, lonely, yearning, loving person that Cas was. And Cas returned the favor. He loved Dean and his flaws. He loved everything, the adventure, the laughter, the devotion. He loved even the alcohol, the self-hatred, the feeling of worthlessness. The pair strived to love the good and to fix the bad when necessary while still loving it, because it was what made them themselves. But looking through each other's eyes, seeing themselves in the mirror of their pupil, they learned to love themselves because they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I may have cheated a bit. But you'll forgive me, right? right? In other news, I think I'm going to try doing the Big Bang this year (if they're doing it this year. I don't know if they're doing it this year. Are they?). So now I'm trying to make a list of horrible things that could happen that I could write 20,000 words about. I'm open to requests/ideas on that. Trust me, that fic won't be nearly as fluffy as these.


End file.
